


I don't really talk about my past.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk always assumed that if he ever meets Alex again it would be horrible, but it turns out he might have been just a little bit wrong.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	I don't really talk about my past.

Tk didn’t like talking about his past, he wasn’t exactly proud, he wasn’t proud in even the slightest about a lot of the things he had done. So talking about his past wasn’t something Tk ever really wanted to do. There was of course a few exceptions, Carlos was always someone he wanted to talk to and one of only two people he knew that he would actively mention somthing that happened before he joined his father’s fire house back in New York, and Owen Strand was of course the other person, having been there when it all happened it felt different to Tk to talk to his own father about it.

His past was his past and TK had tried to make sure that nothing he had done then could affect him now and he had done a good job of it so far but as he was about to find out, you can’t always just forget about your past.

"Hey.” Carlos smiled as his husband walked out of the fire house.

“Hey.” TK smiled walking over to place a small kiss on the older man’s lips. “How was your day?”

“It was okay.” Carlos nodded as he opened the passenger side door for the younger man, Tk smiling as he got into the car. “Yours?”

“Pretty boring.” Tk shrugged as the older man got into the driver’s side of the car. “No exciting stories to tell. No stories to tell. We went out on one call and nothing really happened. “

“Pretty much like my day then.” Carlos added with a small laugh. “We going straight home or you want to go out and get dinner.”

“Go out to get dinner, it will make my day a hundred percent better.” Tk gave the other man a look that he knew Carlos couldn’t say no to as his husband started to drive away from the station.

“We can defiantly go out for dinner.” Carlos agreed with a small nod always happy to out for a meal with the younger man. “Where do you want to go?”

“I do not care, you pick babe.” Tk told him as he reached over to place his hand on top of Carlos’ thigh.

Carlos shock his head at his husband as he started to drive the car towards their favourite restaurant.

“You know I was thinking.” Tk started about ten minutes into their drive. “We could go away for a weekend just the two of us. We’ve both been really busy the last couple weeks. I think this is the first time we’ve had the chance to go out to dinner in almost a month.”

“I would love go away with you for a weekend baby.” Carlos promised his husband keepings his eyes on the road ahead of him as a small smile started to appear on his face. “We don’t do it enough.”

“We do not.” Tk agreed with a small nod reaching over to place his hand on Carlos’ thigh. “A weekend in a hotel room or a little cabin or something like that, just the two of us no other distractions. Nothing but us a nice big bed and lots of room service.”

“That definitely sounds amazing.” Carlos agreed with a small nod as he pulled into the car park. “I will try and get a weekend off.”

“Great.” Tk nodded as he undone his seat belt. “Now let’s go have a romantic dinner out.”

“Yeah let’s.” Carlos agreed before both men got out of the car and started to make their way towards the restaurant hand in hand.

“I’m going to get us drinks, you go get us a table.” Carlos suggested looking between his husband and the bar.

“Yeah.” Tk agreed before with one small squeeze to his husband’s hand he walked off to find a table.

Carlos walked back over to the table, a drink in each hand looking down at Tk with a confused look on his face. “Babe?” Carlos asked as he took a seat across from the younger man. “Tyler?” Carlos said a few moments later when Tk made no move.

“What?” Tk asked in shock as he let his head snap towards his husband.

“What’s going on?” Carlos asked as he face furrowed together in confusion. “You look pretty freaked out.”

“I’m okay.” Tk tried to assured it, although his words fell flat.

“No you’re not. What’s going on?” Carlos asked as he reached across the table to grab the other man’s face. “Tk?”

“That’s Alex.” Tk said as he pointed to a table not that far behind them. “And Mitchel, the guy he left me for.”

“Oh.” Carlos muttered as he turned around to look at his husband’s ex. “Want to go somewhere else?”

“No I’m okay.” Tk assured him a small smile on his face. “It’s been years since we broke up. I’m fine.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Carlos agreed with a small nod picking up the menu in front of him. “But we can leave if you want to. I am more than fine with that.”

“Carlos I am here with my incredibly hot husband on a date. I do not care that for some weird reason my ex is sitting just tables from us.” Tk shock his head with a small laugh. “There is no better place for Alex to see me again. I get to show off how I found someone a hundred times better than him.”

“Okay.” Carlos agreed with a small laugh of his own. “I got you a non-alcoholic beer. And you can order whatever you want off the menu, my treat.”

“We share a bank account.” Tk pointed out as he pulled his hand out of his husbands and picked up his own menu. “That kind of means that we share all our money. So?”

“Just pick whatever you want off of the menu.” Carlos told him with a small shake of his head.

The rest of their dinner went pretty well with both Carlos’ and Tk’s minds not going back to the man sitting a few tables away. At least not until they had their desserts in front of them and Alex walked past their table.

“Tk.” Alex said in shock when he spotted his ex. “I didn’t know you were in Texas.”

“I have been for about seven years.” Tk told him as he looked away from his plate and over to the older man. “I didn’t know you were in Texas.”

“Just on holiday.” Alex told him with a small shrug. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has.” Tk nodded before looking over at Carlos. “This is my husband, Carlos.”

Alex seemed shocked for a moment before he nodded a little. “It was nice to see you again Tk.”

“Yeah.” Was all Tk could say as he watched Alex walk away, letting out a long breath when his ex was finally out of sight. “That went better than I thought it would.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“Yeah. I just wasn’t expecting it to go that well. Alex wasn’t normally that civil when we dated.” Tk explained with a small shack of his head. “But let’s not think about my ex.”

“We can do that.” Carlos agreed with a small nod. He knew how things had been between Tk and Alex and how badly things had ended and he knew how hard that had been for the younger man so instead of talking about it or dredging things back up he decided to just spend the evening with his husband and when they got back home showing his husband how proud of him he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
